


干扰游戏

by MrLawrence



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLawrence/pseuds/MrLawrence
Summary: 干扰游戏+你问我答





	干扰游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源于马杀鸡和干扰游戏。渣文笔，OOC翻车预警。

Eddy推门进来的时候，Brett已经架好了摄像机。  
“今天我们来玩一个新的游戏？”Brett挑眉，“一个干扰游戏。”  
Eddy疑惑地抬头看着Brett:“干扰游戏？这个我们不是玩过了？”  
Brett看着Eddy坏笑道:“这次不一样哦。拿起你的琴过来。”  
Eddy好奇地拿着琴走到Brett面前。  
“转过去。”Brett命令道。Eddy乖乖转身。  
Brett伸手揽过Eddy的腰，用力向后一拉，Eddy重心不稳跌坐在了Bretty的腿上。Eddy的后背紧紧贴上Brett的胸膛，他感觉到耳根微微发热。Eddy扭扭腰试图找回平衡站起来，却被Brett一手环住，Brett的另一只手拍在了他的臀上。  
耳后夹杂着温热呼气的低沉话音响起:“乖，Eddy，不要乱动哦~现在开始拉琴吧。”  
Brett看到Eddy骤然僵直的后背和泛红的耳垂，满意地笑了。这次他赢定了。  
“Brett我不行的！”  
“Just do it！”Brett的语气不容置疑，末了还强调了一句,“我在录像呢，抓紧时间！”  
Eddy深吸一口气，终于放弃了挣扎，他把琴架在左肩，开始缓缓拉琴。  
“现在我要开始干扰喽~”Brett边笑边用手在Eddy的腰上轻轻打节拍。  
“哦Brett别，我真的怕痒！”Eddy呼吸渐渐加快，忍不住笑却还试图镇静下来拉琴。  
Brett手上力道越来越轻，慢慢由拍打变成了轻抚，Eddy皱起眉头，身体更加僵硬。  
Brett的手渐渐向下，Eddy的呼吸越来越急促，他的音已经开始有些飘了，与此同时他开始扭腰试图躲避，却因为被Brett钳制住了而无法逃离，只能颤抖着继续拉琴。Brett在他身后轻笑道:“别动啊Eddy，看着镜头好好拉。”  
Eddy侧过脸想要躲开镜头，而Brett抬手把Eddy的脑袋拨回去面向镜头。  
“不要Brett！我真的不行！”Eddy的琴声停滞了。  
“别停下。相机快没电了你快继续拉！”Brett再次命令，一边把手往下探。  
突然Eddy倒抽了一口凉气，他感到Brett的手探进了他宽松的运动裤。  
Eddy不由地夹紧了双腿。隔着一层薄薄的贴身布料，Brett明显感觉到Eddy的身体变得僵硬而炙热。  
“Brett快停下！你在做什么！”  
“哦Eddy你知道的，干扰游戏一旦我停下你就输了。”  
Eddy无言以对，他终于意识到他落入了Brett的陷阱，现在就是人为刀俎，他不想轻易认输，只能任由Brett的手在他腿间四处游走。Brett的指尖停留在Eddy两腿间的硬物上，轻轻一弹，Eddy忍不住大叫一声，曲子也漏了几个音。  
Eddy紧闭双眼咬着嘴唇，拉琴的手不住地颤抖。Brett见状加快了手上的动作，同时凑到Eddy耳边说:“提高点难度怎么样？我觉得我们可以同时进行你问我答游戏~”  
Eddy轻哼了一声作为回应。  
Brett继续道:“那就是同意了。我先提问……”  
问了几个无关痛痒的问题，验证了Eddy确实诚实回答之后，Brett问:“Eddy你是几岁认识我的？”  
“13……”Eddy齿缝间漏出几个音。  
“那你是几岁开始……”Brett停顿了一下，Eddy屏住呼吸。  
“暗恋我的？”  
Eddy心跳加速，思考着如何开口。Brett看见他犹豫，手指开始在Eddy大腿根部打圈圈。  
"哦别！Brett快停下！我真的……啊！"  
Eddy这下彻底拉不下去琴了，Brett的手按在了他腿间的硬物上。他很想伸手把Brett不安分的小手捞出来，可是他一手拿着琴一手拿着弓，实在腾不出手。  
“你怎么不拉了？”  
“哦Brett求求你，我真的不行……”  
“那你就输了。可至少你问我答你还是可以继续的吧？”  
Eddy从脖颈到耳朵都肉眼可见的红透了。  
“我……我没有……”  
“你没有？没有暗恋我？那半夜给我盖被子的人是谁？天天给我买奶茶的人是谁？练琴的时候一直偷瞄我的人是谁？看见我和女孩子有说有笑气得一拍桌子跑出去的人是谁？听说我和女孩子约会三天不理我的人又是谁？”Brett一连串质问，手上动作却没有因此而停下。  
“现在坐在我腿上任我摆布的人又是谁？”说完手剥开最后一层布料，直接握住了Eddy的硬物。  
Eddy忍不住呻吟，断断续续地回答:“是……我的确喜欢你……从我们环游世界……或许从我们组成组合……或许更早，从我认识你开始……我不知道……从我开始渴求你……我才意识到……”  
“既然你暗恋我，为什么昨天晚上和别的男人出去喝酒一夜未归？还故意发ins刺激我？”Brett终于停下了手上的动作，收起了调侃的语气，认真严肃地问。  
“我……我还不是出去喝闷酒，多亏了某个和女孩调情的混蛋！”  
“哦？所以你就和男人在外面过夜？”  
“我没有！我只是喝了酒，一个人跑到公园吹风，不小心睡着了。”  
“一个人？去公园？谁信啊！”  
“我没有骗你，就是我们曾经一起表演的那个公园。”  
想起过去朝夕相伴吃过的苦，Brett突然语塞了。  
“我吹了一夜的冷风，始作俑者倒好，我一回来就整我撒气。”  
“哼，吹冷风只能怪你自己，谁让你大晚上跑出去喝酒，说不定还和别的男人发生了什么。”  
“我才没有！我可不像你，一杯倒！说起来，BrettyBea你这是吃醋了？”  
“我我才没有！”  
“所以你其实也想要我对吗？还搞这么一出什么‘干扰游戏’？你喜欢我嗯？”  
“不，这只是惩罚游戏。”Brett的指腹轻轻扫过手中的硬物，不出所料Eddy刚要滋长的气势又被打散了。  
“哦Brett我错了……我……啊……”Eddy终于快要承受不住，边扭动着腰肢边转头对Brett说:“我再也不和别的男人出去喝酒了……饶了我吧……”  
“那最后一个问题……”Brett贴到Eddy耳边，感受到Eddy急促的喘息，刻意用低沉而富有磁性的声音问，“你到底是属于谁的？”  
Eddy蹙眉，他的大脑已经放弃思考，脱口而出:“你的!”  
Brett满意地点点头，轻咬一下Eddy的耳垂，一路游走到Eddy的嘴唇。  
Eddy迎合着Brett覆上来的唇，任由他辗转厮磨。  
Brett的唇舌肆意标记Eddy唇齿间每一个角落，好像在宣誓主权，扶在Eddy腰上的手下滑，顺势褪下了Eddy的裤子。  
“别Brett……”Eddy惊慌得看着摄像机。  
“怎么？你反悔了？”  
“不是……我只是……嗯啊……”没有了衣物的束缚，Brett的手更加肆无忌惮地在Eddy的硬物上旋转跳跃。  
摄像机镜头下Eddy感到非常羞耻，同时身体变得更加敏感。Brett一手揉着他的硬物，一手探进他的上衣，在他胸口敏感的两个点上揉按。这时候Brett可是将他的揉弦技巧发挥的淋漓尽致。  
Eddy身体紧绷的像一支弓，头向后抵在Brett的肩上，口中溢出一连串的喘息。忽然间他感到有东西抵住了他的臀部。  
Eddy瞬间反应过来，得意地笑了:“Brett，还不承认你想要我么？你明明……”  
Brett在Eddy的脖颈上轻咬一口，一声剧烈的抽气打断了Eddy原本的质问。  
Brett修长的手指探到Eddy的后穴，穴口已经微微湿润。“谁更想要谁还有待考证吧，嗯？”Brett坏笑着用食指指尖揉开穴肉，插了进去。  
“不Brett！不可以！”Eddy用仅存的理智喊着。  
“为什么不可以？”Brett不仅没停下，还顺势插入了第二根手指。  
“因为……因为……”Eddy哽咽了，他开始后悔刚刚逞一时口舌之快。他知道Brett想要他，想占有他，可是他不确定Brett是否爱他。他很在意这个问题，他知道在Brett的内心里爱和占有是不能划等号的，他是社交达人，只要他想只要他愿意，他可以去占有任何人，无论是男人女人，但那不是爱。他不知道Brett是因为想要给他惩罚才占有他，还是因为爱，也可能都不是。Eddy只是愠怒Brett和女生调情还反过来惩罚自己，才出言挑衅，可Brett真的要占有他的时候，Brett是否爱他这个问题却横亘在他的心里。  
“晚了Eddy，你现在说什么都晚了。你早该知道，任何一个想要占有你的人，都不会因为你这一句听起来像是欲擒故纵的拒绝而停下，我更不会。”  
Brett停顿一下，插入第三根手指，一字一句道:“因为我，比任何人都更想要你！”  
Eddy随着Brett第三根手指的深入，开始剧烈地颤抖。泪水在他的眼眶里打转。他知道现在说什么都来不及了。无论Brett是不是爱他，他只能听从自己的内心了，至少他爱Brett，他想要Brett。  
Eddy放弃了挣扎，Brett就当他是默许了。 Brett知道Eddy在害怕什么，可他是个行动派，不屑于说一些甜言蜜语，以至于他看起来内心封闭，多亲密的人也难以轻易洞悉他的想法。他总能把握分寸，和人保持着微妙的距离，除了Eddy。他无法忍耐Eddy刺激他的每一个举动，无论是心理上还是身体上。  
他看着镜头，想着以后Eddy再有什么问题，他就用这段录像回答他吧。想到这里他笑了，抽出手指，温柔地亲吻Eddy的脖颈和后背。  
感觉到他抽出手指，Eddy不明所以地扭过头，一双水汪汪的眸子凝望着Brett。  
“闭眼！”Brett命令道，Eddy顺从地闭上双眼，下一刻就感受到了Brett的双唇，和来自身下的入侵。  
Brett不知何时已经解开了自己的裤子拉链，一边亲吻Eddy，一边小心的将自己腿间之物插入Eddy的后穴。  
第一次被侵入，Eddy痛的想要叫喊，却被Brett封印在唇内，变成一声声闷哼。此刻两人面对着镜头，Eddy满面潮红，眯着双眼迎合着Brett火热的吻，下体已然湿润不堪。而Brett的眼角爬满了血丝，听着Eddy逐渐变得淫糜的闷哼，他开始了下身的动作。  
Eddy手上还拿着琴和弓，对Brett毫无抵抗之力，只能配合着Brett的动作，上下摆动着腰臀，想尽快结束这一切。  
Brett的手再一次抚上了Eddy高高翘起的前端，Eddy已经开始不住地颤抖，Brett的指尖堵住了端口。  
“再等等……Eddy……等我一起!”  
Eddy下身已经炽热滚烫，肿胀难耐。不知是因为难受还是疼痛，他泪流满面，只能紧紧攥着琴颈和弓发出断断续续地呻吟。  
每一次的起落，Brett都会擦过他体内的敏感点，他的呼吸随之不断加快。而Brett也因为下体被紧紧包裹而急促地呼着气。  
在两人疯狂的亲吻中，Brett达到了极致的愉悦，同时他松开堵着Eddy的手指，滚烫的白浊喷薄而出。  
Brett的裤子已经湿漉漉一片，他还留在Eddy体内，Eddy静静地靠在他怀里喘着粗气。Brett深呼吸，尽可能稳住自己的呼吸，然后凑到Eddy的耳边。  
“Eddy，我比任何人都更想要你，我也只想要你。因为我爱你。”  
Eddy惊讶地睁开眼睛，看见Brett坚定的神情，脑海突然一片空白。  
“你赢了Brett。我爱你，从13岁开始。”  
Brett微笑，轻轻吻上了Eddy的眼眸。


End file.
